Painful Death
by WriterzBlock12
Summary: All she ever wanted to do was leave, but now that she's in the Hunger Games she can't run from anything. Not even a bloodthirsty man who soon becomes interested in her...well killing her that is. Another one of those OCxCato! Hopefully you all enjoy and sorry for the lame summary! Rated T because it's The Hunger Games and I wanna be safe! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hia! WriterzBlock12 here! This is a new fanfic I'm making...even though I should be focusing on my other ones... Oh well! I hope you all like it! It would be awesome if you leave a review telling me if I should continue this or any criticism would be awesome! :D**

 **I don't own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does!** **I only own my OCs! :D And some pie... oh wait that's what I wish I owned.**

* * *

The sun peaked above the dark waters creating a light glow in the morning sky that sent shivers down my back. Despite the sun rising, the air was still cold like sharp needles sticking to my bare skin and my breath blew in the freezing air showing I was alive. I continued to watch the sun rise and the waves crash down upon the cool sand while my feet burrowed between the ground trying to take in all my surroundings. This could be the last time I see the world awakening, the last time I see the sun and the ocean becoming one for a short blazing moment. The last time.

The thought made my heart cold while fear gripped around it with no mercy. I didn't want to go through this. The anticipation of maybe being called or seeing the eyes of the soon to be dead children walk on stage with their eyes already losing hope. Though, sometimes they're would be someone in the sea of scared faces who would be eager to stand on that stage in hopes of winning victory. I didn't want to be apart of any of it; I just wanted to leave it.

I could tell that it was time to leave by the sun no matter how much I wanted to lay on the beach pretending nothing else existed except for the waves. Rising up, I dusted off as much of the grimy sand off of my baggy jeans as possible not bothering with the minerals that stuck to my feet and ankles. Giving one last look at the ocean I turned on my heels and left the beach with only my footprints being the clue I was there.

Finally, I made it home though it barely passed as a house. No, it was more like a shack with it's crooked structure with barely two rooms. One serving as a sliver of a bathroom while the other one was practically everything else we absolutely needed. The door and the floorboards made a small squeak when I came through, though that was the only sign that showed of my appearance when I crouched down beside the small bed.

The head of the sleeper had wildly untamed curly hair that obscured their face from view, while the covers hid the rest of them. With a small smile at the lack of seeing them, I snatched their covers away leaving them wildly awakening in coldness. Out of confusion, they accidentally fell off the concrete bed making a thump when their body impacted on the flooring. Not being able to help it I started roaring with laughter at the sight despite the dreary day.

Not bothering to stifle my laughter I spoke, "Your face! It was hilarious!"

A groan sounded from the other side of the bed before they popped up to meet my gaze. Their eyes were filled to the brim with annoyance and sleep. With a huff they crossed their arms and yelled, "Seriously! Uhg, you're so immature."

 _Like you aren't._ Of course I didn't say that though, not wanting to initiate an argument. Plus I didn't want to make her have anymore stress then she probably does already from today. After all, she's my sister. Well, maybe not exactly. I had met her when I was twelve and working at the orphanage. I didn't get any money, but the experience of working with kids was more than enough for me, even if my father had wished it payed at least a few dollars. She had lived in that orphanage since she was a baby when both her parents died out on sea. The people that worked at the orphanage had told me she was always shy and afraid of everyone; that is until she met me.

I suppose the small girl at the age of eight started following me around. To this day I have no clue why she was so interested in me. Finally, she worked up the courage to come up to me and tell me her name. Elizabeth. The following days, Elizabeth still followed me around except she interacted with me and sometimes my friends. Soon we became sisters. It was just one of those things that happened.

Later on, I begged my father to adopt Lizzy. It was only my father and I, but surprisingly he said yes even though we could barely feed ourselves. If only I had known he had only said yes because he didn't want me lonely. It was only a month after Elizabeth was apart of the family that he had left. Lizzy and I had to of course live in the orphanage with me only being twelve and her eight. Luckily for us, the Orphanage didn't care about the kids that much anymore since we hadn't had a victor in a while to help the town. So, we just made our own home together though we would have to come back to the Orphanage every other week to make sure no one though us dead.

It was only a year later that everyone in town was forced to come to the center of town; exactly where they had the executions. The peacemakers dragged in a limping man whose clothes waved in the wind showing his bony structure. Finally, when the peacekeepers had the man's neck around the thick rope I saw his face. His face was my father's. The nose crooked from getting in a fight in his earlier years. His cheekbones sunken from hunger were more prominent then ever and his beard was an added feature I hadn't known before. The thing that chilled me were his eyes though. His blue eyes that used to hold so much light even when we were as poor as dirt, now were pale and dead. We used to share the same color of eyes before he left. I wondered if we would ever be having the same color again?

Before I could think of an answer I saw his hopeless eyes connect with mine before mouthing the number thirteen. Did he still remember how old I was? Then he was dead. His body hanging on the rope and his pale dead eyes still staring and staring. The body hanged back and forth while I covered Lizzy's eyes though it was too late. With grief stricken hearts we went back to our shabby home. Somehow I knew the body was still swaying and staring. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Never knowing where it should go just like it's soul had.

We had gone home with heavy hearts. Lizzy had been sad about his death, but she could never truly understand how I felt. Of course, it wasn't her fault, she had only known him a few months before he left us. I was worried more about the damage and nightmares Lizzy might have at seeing someone she knew die. She had seen the Hunger Games, but I had always tried to make sure she didn't watch the brutal deaths of the children. Even if she had watched them die, it still wasn't like seeing a person you know personally die. My father had wanted so badly to leave this place even if it meant death and leaving his children. I could become him. My eyes turning pale and leaving Lizzy alone to fend for herself. Both of us had been the same once, who's to say we won't be again?

Shaking the dark thoughts away I turned my attention back to Lizzy. Back to the present. With a roll of the eyes I nodded, "Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say. Anyways, we have to get ready."

I didn't say what for. She already knew.

Her annoyance flashed to fear in a split second; her mouth already curving down, "Yeah, okay." I pursed my lips irritated at not myself for making her remember what today was. Even for a split second. But, of course I just had to ruin it by saying we had to get ready.

"Come on! Don't be such a drag. Makes your face look even more ugly than it already is." I gave her a smile and a light laugh to show my teasing though her face stayed the same.

Humming in thought I looked around the place until my eyes landed on the mirror. Well, my reflection. My pale face was slightly flushed from the cold outside with my freckles dusting over my red cheeks. I was paler than most people in our district; most of them had dark or bronze colored skin. From all the hours working outside on the ocean or just plain old genetics. I on the other hand, seemed to only turn a blistering red.

Luckily, my job was to organize files upon files of papers containing information on the dead tributes and victors of district four. Yeah, lucky. The only thing lucky about that job was that I didn't have to go outside for so long that I might die of dehydration. It payed well though, that's the only reason I really took it and nobody else wanted it. Seeing the pictures of the dead with a quick description of them and then there they go; in the file being dusted away. Everything was usually cleaned and organized, though sometimes the major wanted us to reorganize it and make sure no families took the only thing they had left of their child. There were five or six other people, but I never spoke to any of them except for Konani.

He had piercing green eyes that popped with his light chocolate skin making him stand out in a crowd. His hair was messily disheveled whenever I saw him in a dark brown coloring. If his features weren't enough to make someone already feel drawn, there was his personality. He was always so... so bright. That's the only way to describe it. Konani would always be pulling pranks on people left and right, sometimes being a heart throb, or just flat out being nice. He was warm and bright; just someone you could always count on. Somehow he chose me to be his best friend.

We had known each other since we were eight. At first, I had been a blundering mess around him since he was the most popular boy at our school and the fact I had a crush on him from afar. His smile and laugh; not to mention how cute he looked drew me to him. Though I never thought about going up to him, I was after all, and still am slightly, shy. I still don't know what possessed him to do it, but he started hanging out with me and talking to me. Before I knew it, we became friends to best friends. My crush on him wore off when I realized my reasoning for liking him so much. He was someone I wanted to be. After I actually talked to him, my face no longer flushed at the mere sight of him; instead I snorted when he squirted milk out of his nose. He was my brother to me.

My gaze drifted to my hair. It was a mess from the salty wind blowing through it and the fact I hadn't brushed it since last night. A smile creeped up on my face as an idea occurred to me, "Hey Lizzy! Wanna do my hair?"

Her eyes instantly brightened and her whole body jumped in excitement. She loved braiding and brushing my hair, well most people did. My hair was a bright, vibrant red that people always said was beautiful, thick, and soft. Always going on about how that was my best trait, and to be honest I found it too. Even though I still never took care of it out of forgetfulness or annoyance. After all, it was thick and went all the way to just below my mid back, and that took a lot of time out of my day to brush it. Usually, I just put it in a knotted bun or pony tail and be done with it. It was easier.

Elizabeth clapped her hands together already racing towards the brush, "Yes! Should I put your hair half down half up in a bun or should I just put little braids all around leaving your hair down fully? Hmm...The half bun would get your hair out of your face, but you did always have a weird face so maybe it would be best to go with all the hair down..."

I silently congratulated myself before stopping Lizzy from her rambling, "Okay, okay. But, first let me get my dress on. Okay?"

"Okay..." She huffed with her arms crossed and blew some of her tangled curls out of her face to show her annoyance.

"And you should do the same."

She squinted her eyes and I could see her lips forming some word our of protest before I shouted, "You know, maybe I could just do my hair by myself..."

Her eyes widened at what I was suggesting before giving up in defeat by throwing her hands up and stomping to go put on her dress.

I gave a small smirk knowing I won this round.

 **x X x**

A half an our later Lizzy was finishing the last of the braids - "Ow! Don't pull so hard! I keep on telling you that, but you don't listen!" I screeched while my hand went up to massage my sore scalp before a hand swatted it away.

Lizzy just gave an unapologetic 'sorry' still mesmerized by the work in front of her. I felt another tug and was about to comment on it before Lizzy spoke happily, "Ta dah! Finished! I thing this is the best hairstyle I've done so far! I kind of copied from Emme Copola hairstyle when she went to the huge victor's party last year. Still can't believe District Four won, I'm still happy about that. Anyways, I just thought it was really pretty, though I couldn't make it exactly since I didn't have all the equipment there-"

"It looks great Liz!" I cut her off trying not to show my disgust at her talking about the games. I knew she hated them too, but she was always going off about what new and old victors hair or clothes. I knew fashion was her passion and that was the only reason she was so interested, but it still made me sick talking about it.

"Really?" Her voice was hopeful and happy.

"Ya." This time I actually looked at it and was pleased to see I wasn't lying. It did look great. Braids fell gently down and threw my hair while some twisted up on top of my scald to create a tiny crown of some sorts. It was slightly messy and disheveled in some places, but nevertheless it looked nice. I turned around and gave her a smile to assure her I liked it.

She jumped off the bed where we had been sitting moments ago, "Awesome! Now I was thinking of doing a bow braid for my hair or- Oh! I just realized something! Micah is gonna be there! Now I really have to do something cute..."

I couldn't help, but laugh at her antics. Micah must be her newest crush right now. It was nice to know despite the dread the day had, she was still able to be herself. I though of the struggles she's had to face when she was younger and still. How is it that she's still able to be that bright annoying kid? At least this world won't be able to change her. Not as long as I'm here.

"Yep! So get going!" I let her be while I went over to the other side of the room to grab my shoes. I was just going to go with my shabby black tennis shoes and hope nobody would be looking down at my feet. My dress was at least slightly better than my shoes. It was just a plain dark green dress that went down to my knees and slightly swallowed me. It was my mother's and I have pictures of her wearing it looking wonderful. I on the other hand, just looked like a dirty old rag. I don't remember my mother except for the fact that I inherited her hair and she died giving birth to me so it was hard for me to miss her. Even though I tried.

After finally pulling Lizzy along we made our way to the Orphanage. We always had to go there for Reaping day. Even the name was telling us we're already dead.

We were half way there when we met up with Konani. He practically ran up to us and gave Lizzy a pat on the head, which Lizzy hurriedly waved her hands about in worry he might have messed up her hair, while giving us both a smile.

"Hey, how you guys doing?" He was asking how were holding up and if we're gonna cry.

"Yeah we're fine. Right Liz?" I turned my head in her direction to see her muttering to herself about her hair. Turning back I rolled my eyes with a smile, "She's stuck in her own world now."

"Uh huh. Like someone else I know."

I punched him in the arm, slightly harder than I meant to, "Oh shut up."

He raised his eyebrows and placed his hands on his chest, "Oh really? Might I recall someone having- hmm- What was it again? Oh yeah! A crush on me! But, I mean who can blame her after seeing-" He gestured to himself, "all of this extraordinary awesomeness bottled into one person!"

I knew what he was trying to do. Hell! I had even done it with Elizabeth. He was trying to make me forget for a little while how I was feeling and just make me feel like it was a normal day. It wasn't working, but it was succeeding in my pretending this wasn't happening, "Keep telling yourself that big guy."

"Ha so she doesn't not admit that I'm not awesome!"

I felt the urge to face palm in annoyance. I had once told him I used to have a crush on him and he still uses that against me on _every thing_ , "You do realize, you make absolutely no sense half the time?"

He simply gave an impression of me with his nose in the air and his hands on his hips before turning turning serious, "Anyways, you only have your name in six times right?" Konani always made sure we weren't taking any tesserae. Thankfully, we weren't as poor as some people and had the Orphanage to back us up if we were starving. Therefor, I only had my name in the Reaping bowl six times since I was seventeen while Lizzy had her's in twice. I only had to deal with the Reaping one more time after this, but I still had to worry about Lizzy's name being drawn afterwards.

"Yep, and Lizzy only has her name in twice." Still those two slips made my blood run cold.

"Great! Then Let's go!" His whole entire demeanor back to his springy bright self. Konani was one of the more well off people in District Four. Sure, we weren't as poor as District Twelve, but we still had our rich and then the poor. Konani was one of the 'rich' with his father being the brother of the Mayor. Therefore, he was always checking in on the both of us to make sure we had enough food and we weren't taking any tesserae. Lizzy and I could be living leisurely because of Konani's generosity, but I refused to take any of the money he would throw at me. Though sometimes I would find a few dollars stuck under the mattress after he would come by to visit.

I turned to him crossing my arms in confusion, "Go? Liz and I still need to head over to the Orphanage before we go to the Square."

He picked up Lizzy with lightning speed who was before staring at her feet bored. Now her face slipped into a wide smile while giggles escaped her lips, "Oh come one. It isn't like this is the first time you didn't follow those stupid Orphanages rules." Liz was now thrown on top of his shoulders where she began braiding wisps of his hair that he actually brushed.

He was right. Just last year Lizzy and I had gone straight to the Square since Liz didn't want to go to the Orphanage that day. That was only because it had been her first time having her name in the bowl.

I bit my lip and was just about to tell him no when Lizzy distracted me, "Please! Please, please please! I promise next year we'll go to the Orphanage and I won't complain at all!"

"Aww, how can you not say no to that face? Only a heartless bit-" I snapped my head over to him knowing exactly what was going to come out of his mouth.

Konani's mouth hung in mid-air looking at me before turning to Elizabeth who was oblivious as to why he stopped, "Uh. Only a heartless _person_ would say no to that face."

My face was just lighting up with a smile until recognition flashed on Lizzy's face, "Ohhhh. You guys do know people say bad words all the time at my school? Don't worry Konani, I give you full permission to call my sister a bitch."

Konani and I were both stuck speechless, then we both simultaneously turned to each other. Our reactions were _very_ different.

"Elizabeth! Don't go around saying stuff like that!" My eyes were still wide from shock.

Her eyes looked down on me innocently from on top of Konani, "Why not?"

"Because...uh because..." All the while Konani was cracking up while trying to keep Lizzy in place from his uncontrolled shaking body.

I gave him a stern look, but all it seemed to do was escalate his laughter. Then, a mischievous thought came to mind, "Well, if I'm such a _bitch_ then I guess we'll go to the Orphanage." That instantly made the two froze comically. There faces so different yet with the same exact facial expression close to each other took all my strength not to start laughing.

There voices soon melded together in apologies and pleading. Pleased by the action I let my act drop and a smile escaped my lips, "Fine, fine. Just stop yapping. We don't have to go to the Orphanage." You would think we would want to go to the Orphanage to bide our time before heading to the Square, but the Orphanage was awful. Of course it wasn't as bad as the Reaping, but it was better to have one evil than two.

Konani and Lizzy cheered in their victory. Other people looked at us with disgust and annoyance. I couldn't blame them though. I would be mad too if people were parading around on the day two children are going to be sent to their death. Though, this was our way of coping with our world. It somehow made it better to just live our life like it was our last...because it certainly could be.

 **x X x**

Konani had to take off in a different line with the boys while Liz and I waited in the girls to pass through. We would have to get our blood drawn before we were let in. It was a way to check the population of the citizens of District Four and to make sure all children of the ages twelve through eighteen came to the reaping.

Lizzy rubbed her pointer finger not keeping her eyes off it, "I really wish they didn't do that. Last year I swear my blood wouldn't stop dripping until we got home."

Her words were herself. All over exaggerated and wanting to be heard, but I could tell she was scared by the little things. Her legs were slightly shaking and her lips trembled. Lizzy's dark brown eyes were filled with fear and worry. She was trying so hard to be brave and not show just how scared she was.

Before I knew what I was doing, I crushed her into a hug. Automatically her arms wrapped around me and I could hear her quiet sniffles telling me she was crying, "It's okay. You're gonna be fine. I won't let anything happen to you, promise."

Girls passed around us, some giving us quick glances while others kept their eyes straight ahead, "What about you? You have your name in six times." If only you knew how many others had their name in.

"Hey, some kids have it worse."

"Yeah, but still."

I was just trying to think of something else to say when a peacekeeper came towering over us. His voice was gruff and harsh behind his mask, "I'm going to have to ask you two to move forward."

I pulled Elizabeth away at his words, "Sorry. Let's get going Liz." I was anything, but sorry, but it wasn't a good idea to be defiant to the peacekeepers. Something I learned from my father.

Pulling Lizzy along we were back in line. Liz kept her hand clutched in mine no longer trying to put on a brave face. Even though holding her sweaty hand was starting to become uncomfortable I squeezed back hoping it comforted her. We both stared at the cobblestone flooring. It was clean and well built especially since last year we had a victor. We both let the silence settle, neither of us wanting to speak. It was calming.

Finally, it was Lizzy's turn. I could see her wince slightly and look away trying to fight the urge to pull back when they placed her finger bleeding finger on her document. I grimaced slightly at the pain when it was my turn, but did nothing else. I was used to it. Looking forward I felt Liz pull away and start walking forward. Quickly I snatched my hand away from the lady as fast as I could and quickly caught up.

"Liz!" I caught her attention before she could go the wrong way, "You have to go over here. Okay?" I pointed over towards where the thirteen year-olds were more in the back. packed together.

"I know, I know. This isn't my first time you know?" I was just distracted..." She let go of my hand and crossed her arms already heading over there.

Before she could I grasped her hand again lightly, "Hey, it's gonna be okay...really. I'll make some salmon tonight! Okay?" Salmon was her favorite though I didn't care for it much.

She gave me one of her small smiles before replying, "Yeah." With that she went off, my eyes already losing her in the crowd. Taking a deep breath I marched off towards the seventeen year-olds.

I always hated just standing here squished with all these people who may be ghosts sooner that they should. It didn't help that I was shorter than most people in my year...well everyone basically. Konani always likes to tease me about my height, though to be fair I tease him over his massive forehead. It wasn't really that massive, but I needed something to get him back for calling me short. I felt everyone looming over me making me feel small and insignificant. This year, thankfully, I got to stand by the aisle so I didn't have to feel crammed. I couldn't find Konani despite him being in the same row as me. Craning my neck and going on the tips of my toes I tried to see Konani in the boys section. Still, no such luck. I didn't bother to try to find Lizzy, knowing she was in the back.

With a sigh of defeat, I turned my attention towards the stage. There were four chairs perfectly aligned on the stafge. Two of the seats were filled by the Mayor who didn't look anything like his nephew, Konani, and then there was Jessamyn Alcot. Jessamyn was a- well she was strange. I've seen some Capitol people from videos and she is the only person from the Capitol I've seen with my own eyes, but it was obvious Jessamyn was different from the rest of the Capitol. Before she was a regular brightly sickening escort, only just two years ago did she do a whole flip in her looks.

Her hair was a pastel pink with light curls relaxing at the ends and bangs that slightly fell in her eyes. Jessamyn's skin was a light sky blue that somehow matched her hair. She wore a flowey yellow dress that I believed has pink flowers sprawled around it. Her whole appearance was bright, mismatched, and bizarre yet it somehow all pieced together perfectly. Before she had been exactly like the Capitol, now she looked like she was in her own world.

The other seats occupied two of the victors of District Four. They would be the mentors for this years tributes. This year, the mentors were Aqua Lockstar and Finnick Odair. Aqua looked to be around her mid-forties and was one of the less known victors. I suppose that was because she was plain; it wasn't just her features, but her personality always seemed to be filled with nothingness. Maybe it was what the games had done to her, but people say she was like that before in her interviews. Right now her face was void of expression that I hadn't known anyone would be able to.

Then there was Finnick Odair. Everyone knew about him from his looks and the fact he was the youngest victor so had been able to win from all the Sponsers that fell head over heals for him and his abilities with a trident. Many of times I had to turn Lizzy away from the television in the Square from the times Finnick bloodily killed tributes left and right. He wasn't as brutal as some of the District Two tributes. A shiver went down my back when I thought of some of the things District Two tributes had done. They were all the same; bloodthirsty for death and victory. It made me sick each year.

Soon the Mayor stands up and gives the same drawling speech he does each year. Talking about what the rules of the Hunger Games and how it came to be. He spoke about the Dark Ages and how we had rebelled against the Capitol, therefore the Hunger Games came to be. The only District that didn't get to participate was District Thirteen. Because they got bombed that is. After five other times hearing the same old speech you start to get bored, plus I could get distracted easily. Unconsciously, I started to fiddle with the yarn wrapped around my wrist. It was just a simple ratty old blue yarn that acted as a bracelet, but it was so much more. It was the first thing Lizzy had given to me. During that time, she had still been a quiet sweet angel; if only I knew she had a totally different side. Still, it was my most prized position.

Finally, the speech was over and the Mayor started listing off the past Victor's names. After a while Finnick Odair's name came up and a saw a smirk plaster on his face. Disgusting. He's actually _proud_ of what he has done? I gave a small snort unintentionally revolted by his actions. Looking up I saw I was surrounded by deathly glares. I forgot how many people loved him... In an attempt to cover the awkwardness of my actions I gave a small wave a smile. It didn't work...

Soon the Mayor introduces Jessamyn Alcot and then sits back down. She walts up to the microphone in wedged heels tapping along. She gave a deep breath before speaking with a plastered fake grin, "Hello everyone, and Happy Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor." She sounds bored and not at all how your suppose to act like while being escort. Especially in the Carreer Districts. She would probably be fired soon if she won't get her act together. That was just the way things were.

She twirled around facing the glass bowels that held the two children's names that would leave their families today. This year she must've been choosing the boys first because with fast steps Jessamyn made her way towards there. Her hand rummaged around the bowel and pieces of paper before plucking one with her light blue hand.

There was silence all around as everyone waited with bated breath for Jessamyn to go to the microphone. Slowly she unwrapped the paper and read off the name in mundane voice, "Konani Hyler."

I felt everything stop.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo that's it! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :D Yeah... you don't know what her name is...for now! XD I don't know really why I did that, but yeah. Anyways, please tell me what you all think! Thanks! :D**

 **-WriterzBlock12**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hia! WriterzBlock12 here! Hope u enjoy!**

 **I don't own The Hunger Games! Sadly... XD**

* * *

All I could do was stand still. Everything around me felt fake, as if I were watching myself and everything from a different view. This couldn't be happening. Konani's name didn't get called, he was safe. He couldn't be going to that stage to the Hunger Games. None of it seemed possible. My body felt numb as if it wasn't mine. As if this was a dream. No, as if this was a nightmare.

With wide eyes I stared as the boy's side made room for him to get by. A path to Death. Our eyes connected and I saw the fear in them, yet the rest of him was emotionless. He had already accepted his fate and was trying to play the cameras into believing he was indifferent about the situation. Already had an angle. He quickly mouthed _Ash_ that I almost missed it. Hopefully everyone else did. Still shocked, I gave a quick nod of understanding. Relief flashed through his eyes, but the fear was still keeping hold of them. I don't know why. Maybe it was the desperation that coursed through me or his fearful eyes, but I stepped onto the aisle hearing gasps of surprise all around.

"Konani." It was barely a whisper, but I knew he heard. We just stood there in the silence for a brief moment. Him so close to the stage making me queasy. We just kept on staring and staring.

Then the silence was over. Two peacekeepers grabbed me from behind and started pulling me away. Away from Konani. Tears started to pour down my face as I thrashed about trying to get the peacekeepers' tight grip off of me. I couldn't volunteer. I couldn't save him. The boy that changed me. My brother. My best friend. I felt so incredibly useless.

He was once again walking towards that stage making my heart clench. Even if Konani survived, he wouldn't win. Anne Cresta was a prime example of that; what if he went insane? I didn't want him to go, I wanted him to stay here and be the same Konani I know. I just kept on shouting and thrashing not caring about the consequences. Let them do whatever they want, I didn't care. All I had was Konani, Ash, and Lizzy. I couldn't lose him.

I stopped moving. Lizzy and Ash. I couldn't leave them. They could hurt them to use against me, the mere thought made my blood cold with terror. And what if I was shot right here and now? Then, Konani would never forgive me for leaving them...neither would myself. I couldn't do what my Father did to Liz and I. I _will_ be stronger than him. I won't run away from my fears leaving behind my loved ones to deal with it.

Reluctantly, I let them drag me along back towards where I had stood before. I tried to be as limp as possible in hopes of making there job harder, sadly they carried on as if I were just another sack of potatoes. Just as I got there one of the peacekeepers let go of my arm as if it was fire while the other one only tightened his grip and leaned closer, "If you pull an act like that again, I'll make sure you'll regret it." His words were harsh and deadly, though I didn't find any fear of him inside me. There was only annoyance for him. The real fear I had was seeing Konani getting closer and closer to the stage. Despite this I gave a curt nod which seemed to satisfy him since he let go of his vice like grip around my arm and walked away. They were still close by watching me just in case I decided to try anything else.

I watched with despair when I saw Konani walking towards Jessamyn. She wore a bored smile and was just about to 'congratulate' him steeling Konani's fate away from- "I volunteer!"

Everyone turned to see a little boy raising his hand in the middle of the walk way with his chest puffing. I knew the color was draining from my face. There were many gasps and hands flying to their mouths in surprise. It was some what common for someone to volunteer in our district, but someone so young was _very_ rare.

The worst was that he was Konani's brother. Ashton.

Ashton was only twelve years old, this was his first reaping. And his last. The thought made my heart stop. Konani and Ash are close; more like father and son than brothers if you ask me. Not to mention they were practically look alikes, except Ash was just a smaller version. I felt new tears spring out of my eyes. This was worse, so so much worse.

I was useless watching Konani's face and his brother walk up to the stage with his own tears. Konani had a stream of different emotions fly across his handsome face. Shock to anger to pain. His final look was defeat when he saw Ash walking up the steps of the stage. Why did he have to volunteer? Konani had some chance of winning the games, but Ash looked ready to be slaughtered. The pitying stares and some roll of the eyes told me everyone else knew also. I felt sick.

Eventually, the peacekeepers had to drag Konani off the stage like they had me. The only difference was that he wasn't crying or kicking; he just looked gone. Konani let them drag him like a rag doll while he watched his only brother walk towards the escort. I saw the spark in Konani's eyes diminish. Like how my father's had.

"Hmm? Pretty young volunteer. What's your name kiddo?" Jessamyn asked disinterested as she shoved the microphone in his tear stained face.

My hands clenched into fist probably making tiny indents of moon crests on my palms. She could care less about this. Her eyes held no sympathy what so ever. Silently, I wished she would be fired soon. The Capitol just had to now. Jessamyn hadn't been acting like your regular escort for roughly four years now. Before I admired her not being those fake and tacky Capitol citizens; but now I realize she's not just a ditz. Jessamyn _knows_ how wrong this is, but doesn't give a damn.

His face was still running with fresh salty tears, though he tried his hardest to wipe them away. Despite it all his face still held determination, "Ashton Hyler."

" Brothers. No surprise there. You both are mirror images of each other." I ground my teeth together forcing myself to not give her a piece of my mind.

The escort gave him a quick short 'congrats' before making her way towards the girls' bowl. Her heels echoed throughout the now silent area. Each clap of her feet hitting the hard stage was another step closer to seeing who goes to that hell hole. Glancing up I saw Ash's face yet again. Just like Lizzy had done moments ago, he was trying to put on a brave face and failing miserably at it. I couldn't do anything to save him. Just like how I wasn't able to with Konani. Ash and I were similar, well maybe not in looks, but personality. Lizzy and Konani were always so bright and outgoing while Ash and I were more quiet and drifted off. It was almost as if Konani and I should have traded siblings, at least that's what I always told Konani. It always drew a laugh.

All those times Liz would be bossy towards him while Ash had a book in his nose, Ash tripping and me being the first person he stumbles over for help, him crying over an ending of a novel, or him hiding behind my back when children or even people came by. They would all be gone. The thought made me realize I had new tears brimming in my eyes. I couldn't deal with even the mere idea of Ash dying. I at least had hope that Konani would come back, but Ash? Ash was so young and gentle. The blunt truth hit me head on: Ashton would die and I was useless to stop it.

I was just like my father-

I could save him! I couldn't sit by and watch someone I love die. I _will_ save him. I kept on repeating that same sentence over and over that I starting to actually believe I could. Konani would protect Lizzy, she wouldn't be abandoned. I just hope Liz would forgive me for leaving her.

Jessamyn snatched a piece of paper like before and cleared her throat. She must've just gotten a cold or something. Everyone grew even more silent if that was possible as Jessamyn's dainty hands unfolded the white sheet. She barely uttered out the girls name when stepped out on the aisle once more with my hand in the air, "I volunteer!"Looking over my shoulders I saw some of the peacekeepers retreat realizing I wasn't going to disrupt the Reaping.

Despite the fact that I should be afraid and crying, a smile fell into place. I was relieved. Faintly, I wondered if any other tribute had worn such an utterly blissful smile. Almost skipping up the steps I stood next to the escort. As soon as I had shouted those words I had felt a massive weight lift off my shoulders. Ashton wouldn't die, not while I was here. The bright smile I once wore turned into a shadow of it, but it still remained intact. Ash would go home, back to Konani and Liz.

My heart trembled at the thought of never seeing Konani nor Liz, especially Liz, but I pushed it aside. All the people I cared about would live happily in the end, that's all that mattered. Still deep inside a tiny piece of me cried out in fear of going into these games.

"So? Name?"

I blinked and flinched slightly away from the microphone that Jessamyn had shoved in my face. Still startled I stuttered out, "Um, Rose. Rose Greenwood."

Jessamyn's eyes, that I saw up close were a dark honey brown, turned into something of recognition. Before I could think anything of it she was moving along, "I present you this years District Four Tributes. Rose Greenwood and Ashton Hyler."

 **x X x**

I tapped my feet on the beach wood flooring waiting. Trying to be patient, I turned my attention all around the room. Everything around me screamed luxury for some reason making me feel sick. It was probably barely even five minutes, yet it felt like a century. Konani and Liz must've gone to see Ash first. This gave me time to compose myself and not become a blundering mess when I saw Lizzy's unruly curly hair. After all, this would be the last time I saw their faces.

When I had volunteered I saw a light. A bright future; not for me but for Ash. Even Konani and Elizabeth too. Now, the high of relief had settled down into anxious. What would it feel like when I died? Ash and I would be the final two, so at least I don't need to worry about a painful death. Perhaps I could find some poison berries to make death less painful. Perhaps it would be like a light switch? So fast that I barely register how it became dark.

With great effort, I pushed my death away. For now it was simpler to just think about keeping Ash alive. Thinking about the end just brought fear through me and that was an emotion I didn't have time for.

The heavy door slammed open and shut in a rush revealing Lizzy and Konani. There was a flash of wild brown curls before two arms wrapped tightly around me, "Why! Why did you volunteer!"

I circled my own arms around her already shaking. Hopefully she hadn't noticed, "Liz- I had to."

"I know. To save Ash?" She tilted her head up to stare at me. Her big brown eyes in pain. How I wish I could make it go away.

"Yeah."

Lizzy furiously wiped at the tears streaming her small face only making her cheeks and nose more red, "Take this." She then proceeded to grab onto the ratty blue rope tied around my wrist and some how wiggle on a small pure white seashell, "This was yours a while back- I - thought it was pretty so I stole it from underneath the mattress where you keep your stuff. It reminded me of you, and I didn't wannna tell you that because I knew you would say somethin' about me being a dork and- and and-"

She broke into more sobs and proceeded to hug me tighter than before, "Hey, it's- it's gonna be-" I couldn't finish my sentence because right now it felt like a lie.

Looking up I saw Konani furiously trying to hold back tears, "Konani I-"

"I know."

With that he joined Liz and I in the warm embrace. All of us trying to not cry and failing miserably at it.

I turned my attention to Konani's emerald eyes, "I'll make sure he comes back." It was a promise.

"I know you will." His sentences were very short, but true.

Then, two peacekeepers came barging in grabbing hold of Konani and Lizzy, "I love you!" I wanted them to know, that despite our banters I loved them so much. It hurt to see them go. To see their sad faces shout the words back at me right before the door slammed in their faces for me to never see again.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Second chapter! Thank you to all who have been reading! Means a ton! Hopefully you enjoyed! Also I just passed through some things about the Hunger Games because I don't think you guys want me to be retelling you all the facts about how HG works when you already know. Or maybe you do? Idk :D Anyways Cya!**

 **-WriterzBlock12**


End file.
